


Come Back To Me

by mikor1n



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, mute!Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikor1n/pseuds/mikor1n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A of your OTP is a selective mute and is dating person B (and C, etc. if OT3+). One day they are at person B’s house, and Person A is sitting next to them curled up in a blanket. Person A tries to act casual as they ask person B something simple about the video game they are playing. Person B answers them, not realizing person A just talked. Person B then pauses the game and kisses person A, and says things like they are so happy A allowed them to hear their voice, and that they loved the sound of Person A’s voice. Person A just smiles and kisses B again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Me

Hide had long stopped expecting answers from Kaneki - it only hurt more to keep his hopes up. But the thought that he might never hear Kaneki's voice again nagged at the back of his mind, no matter how often he tried to repress it.   
But that didn't put a damper on the boy's incessant desire to have the half-ghoul close. Hide didn't think it possible to want Kaneki anywhere but right by his side, every second of every day. His grip tightened slightly on his game controller as he cleared his throat, sneaking a glance at Kaneki out of the corner of his eye.  
Even as children, Kaneki had been a quiet boy. His nose was always buried in a book, despite Hide's slight teasing. And that hadn't changed - Kaneki was reading intently as Hide played his game, even now. Hide's lips parted for a slight yawn, leaning his weight partially on Kaneki. The quiet boy's head raised at the sudden weight, eyes wide as he caught his best friend's gaze. But his lips slowly curved into a smile before turning back to the book.   
Hide mirrored the smile before turning his attention back to the television screen. That damned smile always won Hide over, always did a near-perfect job of abating the never-ending frustration that was never being able to hear Kaneki's voice. The blonde's lower lip jutted out in a slight pout as he unpaused his game.   
A comfortable silence blanketed the pair, and finally, Hide's full attention was captured by his game. Hide's entire body shifted as he furiously mashed the buttons of his controller, leaning forward slightly. "No, no, dammit, Jann Lee--!"  
"He always pauses a minute after all those rapid fire attacks. Maybe you can get him then," Kaneki piped in, his voice timid and mild.   
Hide's eyebrows raised briefly as he contemplated. "You're right... okay, you're goin' down." His voice trailed off as he continued to mash buttons. "Thanks Kan--"   
It only took a split second after that to sink in. Kaneki had spoken to him. After all these years of desperately waiting, wishing that one day, Kaneki would trust him enough to speak. Hide had spent countless sleepless nights lying in bed, wondering what Kaneki's voice would sound like. All he had left was the distant memory of a young, carefree Kaneki, calling out Hide's name.   
"You just spoke... to me." Hide spoke slowly, each word feeling like lead upon his tongue. He never thought that he would say those words, not to Kaneki. He'd given up that hope long ago.   
That same shy smile touched Kaneki's lips. "I... I've wanted to for a while," he admitted, casting his gaze away from Hide's. His lips parted as if he was going to speak again, but instead, he faltered. "I just...."  
Bravely, Hide reached out for Kaneki's hands. "You didn't need to rush," he said firmly. But he found himself at a loss for words. He hadn't expected this, not in the slightest. He'd dreamed up what he'd say if the moment ever came, but now that he was facing it head-on, his tongue was tied. All he could think of to do was offer consolation through touches - he pulled his hands from Kaneki's grip, sliding them up the length of Kaneki's arms. They came to rest on either side of Kaneki's neck, and Hide pulled Kaneki closer slightly.   
Kaneki shifted to move closer to Hide, his huge, warm brown eyes sparkling with tears. But his next movement surprised even Hide - his eyes fluttered closed, and he leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to the corner of Hide's lips.   
It was Hide's turn to be speechless. His eyes widened to the size of saucers, eliciting a quiet chuckle from Kaneki. He paused, lips settling in a line as if he were contemplating something. He remained like that for a few seconds, before speaking up again. "You're... my favourite person in the world, Hide. I--"  
Hide didn't need words, he decided. Not after this. He pressed his lips softly to Kaneki's, as if putting forth even the slightest amount of pressure would break him. At first, Kaneki's lithe form froze, but he sunk into the kiss, small hands coming up to rest on either side of Hide's face. Tears seeped between Hide's fingers, and the blonde didn't have to pull away to know that Kaneki was crying.   
"Kaneki....," Hide whispered, his own voice cracking slightly. Tears welled behind his eyelids, but he was determined to be strong. He had to be strong - for all the years that Kaneki had had to be strong all on his own. "My Kaneki. It's okay."   
A strangled sob passed Kaneki's lips, and he withdrew a hand from Hide's cheek to clamp over his quivering lips. Hide drew Kaneki closer, both arms snaking around his waist. He didn't want to speak - he simply held Kaneki as he cried, nose buried in Kaneki's dark hair.   
"...Thank you, Kaneki... for letting me hear your voice," he whispered, not even entirely sure if Kaneki could hear him. "I've been looking forward to this for so long... and I was always prepared to wait. I'm always prepared to wait for you, Kaneki, and I'm just so... so happy now."   
"Me too," Kaneki squeaked between tears, forehead coming to rest against Hide's chest. He drew in a deep breath, and already, Hide could tell how much of a feat this had been for him.   
He rested his hands on Kaneki's shoulders, pulling him away gently. "Lay down," he whispered, surprising even himself with the gentle tone his words took on. "Rest, Kaneki."   
Kaneki gave a slight nod, sniffling as he moved to lay his head in Hide's. His sniffles died down slowly as he relaxed, Hide's fingers trailing through his hair. Hide swallowed thickly, replaying Kaneki's every word over and over again in his head. Even if this was the beginning of Kaneki speaking on a regular basis, Hide knew he would remember Kaneki's first words today for the rest of his life.


End file.
